


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Disney Hercules - Freeform, F/M, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Songfic, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: Percabeth songfic; "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's Hercules.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

Short Percabeth songfic; "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's Hercules

 

Note: this takes place during the early Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, so Annabeth is around 12 or 13yrs old.

 

I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series or the Disney song. Those rights go to their respective owners.

 

Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!

 

Special thanks; my editor, Lizard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly twirl the blue plastic rose Percy gave me and sit on the edge of the new fountain that cabin nine built. It's actually pretty cool; it has dimmed lights all around the base and the water is all nice and calm at night. _Maybe Percy isn't so bad,_ I think as I stare at the petals.

 

"Annabeth? Is that you?" A voice whispers. I quickly get up and scramble behind the fountain, hoping whoever it is will go away. "Stand up, Annabeth. I can see you."

 

Meekly, I do what she says. "Oh... hey, Selina."

 

"What are you doing outside this late? You know the rules; campers aren't allowed outside their cabin after 9:30pm." The head of the Aphrodite cabin quietly scolds me.

 

"I needed to think." I mutter, embarrassed.

 

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?" She asks in a gentler tone.

 

I sigh and sit back down on the edge of the fountain. "Not really."

 

"What's that?" She points to my hand with the rose.

 

"It's– it's nothing." I stutter and gently put it in my pocket.

 

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." She teases. "Is it from a secret admirer?"

 

"What? No. Percy gave it to me."

 

"Oh, I see. So it's from your boyfriend–"

 

"Percy is NOT my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

 

Selina stares at me with wide eyes. "Oh, you so have a crush on him!" She squeals.

 

"No, I don't!" I protest with a light pink coating my cheeks.

 

"Then why are you blush~ing?" She says in a sing-songy voice.

 

I stare at my rose. "Let me put it this way... _if there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that," I sing. "No man is worth the aggravation... that's ancient history–been there, done that!"_

 

 _"Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, oh, honey I can see right through you."_ Selina scoffs. _"Girl you can't conceal it, I know how you're feeling and who you're thinking off..."_

 

I shrug her hand off and stand up, _"No chance no way I won't say it, oh no."_

 

She crosses her arms and gives me a knowing look. _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh oh–"_

 

 _"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love!"_ I cut her off. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. Ugh, My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl!' Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

 

_"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, but baby I'm not buying. Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling._

 

"Oh, I'm about to hit you." I mutter.

 

She gives me a warning look, but continues. " _Face it like a grown-up, when you gotta own up that you got, got, got it bad."_

 

 _"No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no."_ I roll my eyes.

 

She stands up and takes my hands, _"Give up, give in. Check the grin; you're in love!"_

 

 _"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."_ I insist.

 

_"You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love!"_

 

I snatch my hands away, _"You're way off base, I won't say it. Now get off my case, I won't say it!"_

 

_"Girl don't be proud, it's okay. You're in love."_

 

 _"Oohh._ " I take out my flower again, _"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in.... love."_

 

"Yeah, sure, you're totally not crushing on the son of Poseidon. What was I thinking." Selina deadpans and rolls her eyes. "Now c'mon, let's get back to our cabins."

 

I nod and follow her.

 

"Goodnight, Annabeth." She yawns and waves goodnight.

 

I do the same, "Night." I immediately crawl into my bed, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, but I take out my flower one more time and smile.

 

_At least out loud, I won't says I'm in love...._


End file.
